


Second Confession

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: “No feelings. Don’t you remember?”“Of course I do, but it was when we barely knew each other. Things has changed, hyung. I love you.”“You’re drunk.” Ilhoon said, looking away.“I’m not that drunk.”"Yes, you are."





	Second Confession

**Author's Note:**

> for day4 of iljaeweekfebruary19

It had been always like this. Every time Ilhoon and Sungjae went to a party together, they ended up having sex in their shared apartment. It was a silent arrangement. It made things easier and less awkward. It had happened a few times before, when they brought up a guy, that they forgot to lock the door and yeah, they had seen each other in some embarrassing situations. 

Now, when they felt like doing it, they just asked the other. It was the same on that night as well. They went to a party with their friends. Ilhoon was with Hyunsik and Peniel while Sungjae was dancing with some random guy. But he got bored quite soon so he went back to his friends who had been sitting in the corner of the bar the whole night. Sungjae didn’t hesitate, as soon as he reached them, he sat in Ilhoon’s lap. 

They started kissing with Sungjae’s hands in Ilhoon’s hair and Ilhoon’s hands on Sungjae’s waist. It started hesitantly but became heated very fast. Hyunsik and Peniel looked away. They knew that they were friends with benefits, but they also saw the obvious pinning.

“Hyung, let’s go home!” Sungjae whispered next to Ilhoon’s ear before biting it. “Fuck me!”

Ilhoon gulped. “Fuck, okay!” 

 

It was difficult to go inside with a drunk and horny Sungjae. “Fuck, Sungjae, calm down a little.”

Sungjae pulled away, looking disappointed. “I’d be fine doing it here.”

Ilhoon choked. He actually started coughing while Sungjae just laughed. “Sungjae, baby, we’re still outside.” 

Sungjae looked around. “Oh, yeah. Then hurry, hyung. Open the door!”

Ilhoon rolled his eyes and opened the door. They went in and headed to one of the two bedrooms after locking the door. 

“Ilhoon hyung, there is something I wanted to tell you.”

“Hm?” Ilhoon was too busy kissing Sungjae’s collarbones. 

Sungjae sighed. He was lying on his back, Ilhoon sitting on top of him, straddling him with his thighs.

“I love you.”

Ilhoon stopped with what he was doing. “What?”

“I love you, hyung. We’ve been doing this for a while now, so I was wondering if we could date and not just be friends with benefits.” Sungjae’s ears turned red. 

“No feelings. Don’t you remember?” Ilhoon straightened. Sungjae placed his hands on his hips, gripping it.

“Of course I do, but it was when we barely knew each other. Things have changed, hyung. I love you.”

“You’re drunk.” Ilhoon said, looking away. 

“I’m not that drunk.” 

"Yes, you are."

“Would you like to go out with me?”

“What? Sorry, but it’s not that easy. You’re drunk. I-” He took a deep breath. “I can’t give you an answer now.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“Shh! Go to sleep instead of saying things you wouldn’t say when you’re sober.”

Sungjae grabbed his friend’s hoodie and pulled him closer. “Let’s finish first what we began, hyung!” He whined before pressing his lips against Ilhoon’s.

Ilhoon’s hands traveled down to Sungjae’s chest, then his tummy. When he reached his jeans, he unzipped it and pulled it down with his underwears. Sungjae licked his lips, looking in Ilhoon's eyes while doing the same with his friend’s clothes. 

Sungjae licked a stripe across his hand then wrapped it around both of their lengths and started stroking them in a slow rhythm. Ilhoon groaned, throwing his head back. 

“I love you. I’m honest.” Sungjae said again, breathing heavily. 

“You’re not honest. You’re drunk.” Ilhoon glared at him. 

“They say people are honest when they’re drunk.” Sungjae smiled smugly. 

“But you’re drunk and horny. Not just drunk.” Ilhoon tried, hoping that Sungjae would stop with this nonsense. He kissed him again and began to move his hips. Sungjae’s grip tightened a little as he watched Ilhoon desperately grinding their cock together. 

“I’m close.” Sungjae said pulling Ilhoon closer to kiss him. It was messy; too much tongue and too much teeth. 

Ilhoon’s hips speeded up, pushing Sungjae closer to the edge. “Fuck, Sungjae, I’m-”

“Yeah, me too.” His mouth fell open and a silent scream left his mouth. He came all over his stomach. “Hurry up, hyung. I’m sleepy.” He said between two kisses. He felt oversensitive. 

“Just shut up.” Ilhoon grinned. Sungjae started jerking him off. Ilhoon fucked into his palm, a broken moan leaving his mouth. “Fuck, Sungjae.” He came with a loud moan. 

“It’s disgusting.” He looked at Sungjae’s stomach. 

“Oh wow, don’t you say?” He laughed then stood up and went to the bathroom. Ilhoon followed him and after they cleaned up, they went back to the same bed. 

“Good night, Sungjae.” Ilhoon kissed his forehead. 

“I love you. I really love you.” Sungjae said, yawning. 

“Good night.” Ilhoon watched as Sungjae’s breath became steady and fell asleep. “Idiot.” He sighed. Did he say it to Sungjae? Or was he the idiot? He wasn’t sure. 

If he wanted to be honest, he liked Sungjae. A lot. But the other boy never showed any interest in him so it was understandable that Ilhoon didn’t believe his drunken confession. 

 

Ilhoon woke up first. He went back to his room to dress up when someone knocked on his door. “You said you couldn't give me an answer last night.” Sungjae said, looking at him. “Because I was drunk.” Ilhoon raised his eyebrows. “Yes, I remember everything. I wasn’t as drunk as you think.”

“Oh, really?” Ilhoon hummed. 

“Yes. So now, when I’m sober and ask you the same question. Can you give me an answer now?”

“I-”

“Don’t you feel something?”

“I do.” 

“So?”

Ilhoon went to his friend and gave him a kiss. “You’re sober, right?”

“Yes, I am.” Sungjae wrapped his hands around Ilhoon’s waist and pulled him closer. “I know I’m not the best flatmate or friend and I’m annoying sometimes but-”

“Always.”

“Shut up. I know. And I also know that my feelings for you are honest. They’ve been for a while now. For me it wasn’t just sex. It was something more. Or something I wished I had.”

“I know how you feel.” He smiled at him. “This is exactly how I feel too.”

“So?”

“My answer is yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
